Scorn and Revenge
by Black Ice Phoenix
Summary: Ash is your normal 16 year old high school student and Pokemon trainer however there's one thing that he hates: his father Giovanni and his brothers Red and Silver. 'I hate you, dispise you, and I will beat you to the ground'. Fic for adoption!
1. Time to Fight Back

**Hello peoples HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! It's been a while since I written here hope you like this new story of my. **

* * *

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!**

''Damn it'' mumbled a guy in bed with a yellow mouse sleeping on his pillow. The lazy teen finally got out of bed and shut the stupid loud clock off. The teen looked around his large room finding his room a pretty sweet one at best. The teen had pretty much every game system on his shelf along with a seperate one for his mangas. The teen sighed as he looked at the callendar.

_September 2nd 2009_

It was time to go back to school and the teen hated his school. The school he went to was the Battara Pokemon Academy. The Battara Pokemon Academy was the best Pokemon school in the world. The school had everything to with teaching young lads to be great trainers, breeders, coordinators, or something else. However the school only allowed people with great _talent _this young man didn't had "talent" in fact he was the biggest failure in school!

The teen wanted to go to a different school even going as far as to be a transfer student. However as his attempts failed because his father wouldn't allowed him to go anywhere but Battara. The school was absolute hell for him. The teen was bullied, made fun of, and insulted since 9th grade. The school was pretty much for rich kids. That means the teens bullies were the sports players, the stupid whores, the stuck up bastards, and some of the crueliest teachers.

"Ash get ready your boat leaves in two hours!'' the teen now known as Ash knew his mother was calling him.

Ash got ready for school taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and getting dress. Now he was in his school uniform. The uniform was black pants, a blue blazer, and a white shirt also a red tie was optional but Ash decided not to wear the choke collar thing.

"Wake up Pikachu we got an hour before we go" Ash said shaking the rodent as said mouse woke up cuddling against Ash's cheeks. Ash grabbed his backpack and Pokeballs and went downstars but not before checking himself in the mirror.

Ash had spikey black hair with green highlights, brown eyes that appear black sometimes, and little 'z' markings on his checks. After checking himself Ash went downstairs with Pikachu on his shoulder. As usual Ash would see his mother Delia Ketchum cooking breakfast and his father Giovannni Rocket reading the newspaper. Not a second later then Ash's two older brothers Red and Silver Ketchum came into the room.

Silver Ketchum was the oldest sibling (18) in the house. He had red hair and hazel eyes that looked green or black at times. Silver was a genius at Battara. Silver was a expert at trading pokemon and was always trading at least once or twice a month.

The middle child was Red Ketchum (17), Red had black hair with a brown tint and blues eyes that appeared black sometimes. Red was also a genius but unlike Silver Red specializes in battling. Red always battle someone in town about most of the time.

Ash Ketchum as I said before has spiky black hair with green highlights and brown eyes that appeared black or another color.

Ash looked at his mother. Delia Ketchum was a super model and was voted Kanto's Goddess and was also a pokemon trainer that competed in the Indigo, Johto, and Orange Islands Leagues she was also the head chef of Pallet House Pallet Town's best restaurant. Delia had brown hair that went to her mid-back/shoulders and had chocolate brown eyes and a hot body. Delia had all her curves in perfect condition, nice C to D cup breasts, and a very fine ass.

Giovanni Rocket was a man who had black and brown hair, black eyes and pretty much a hard face. Giovanni was the Viridian City Gym Leader and a specialist in the Ground-Type. Giovanni was also the CEO of Rocket Inc. a company that deals with Pokemon research.

Ash looked at the clock and sighed, he grabbed his backpack and put Pikachu on his shoulder and left the house without saying a word. Delia sighed sadly as she looked at the door her son closed and then looked at the Giovanni.

Giovanni looked at his wife and sighed.

''Delia I know what you're going to say but no Ash will stay at Battara till his last year''.

Delia looked at her last two sons "you two better be leaving to you don't Ash to get in a fight" Red and Silver looked at each and left.

''Giovanni don't you see Ash hates Battara''

''I know but that school is where great talented trainers are taught at"

''NO! He's not liked you Giovanni and you know it!'' Delia yelled at her husband.

''Delia please trust my judgement and if Ash doesn't get better grades then I'll talk to him" Delia looked at Giovanni with a hard stare then left the table.

Giovanni looked out the window and sighed "I getting to old for this shit'' he mumbled.

**At the Pallet Docks**

Ash was already on the ship called the S.S. Leeway. Ash was on his bed looking at the ceiling with a bored look. Ash got up and took out his Pokedex and dialed a number.

_545-8990_

_Beep beep click "Hello?"_

"Hey Lucas are ya there?"

"Yeah I here"

"Good tell the guys we'll be meeting at the spot Sensei has a gift for us"

"Understood later"

Ash hung up and looked at the picture in his hands, a younger version of himself and Giovanni fishing.

_Those days are dead I will be stronger and I will be the Champion hahahaHAHAHAHAHA!_

Ash had sinister grin on his face and slept.

**Two days later**

The boat landed in the docks of the Battara and Ash sighed as he quickly ran to his dorm and locked the door. Ash's only friends were Brock Harrison and Misty Waterflower. Ash simply crawled into bed not ready to go face his tormenters and he sighed once more as he quickly left his dorm and walked out of school he had someone to meet.

After a two minute walk Ash in front of two buildings one was the Pokemon Center and the other was the Band House. Ash opened the door and grin at the people inside.

''Hehehehe Lucas, Brendan, Jimmy, and Sensei nice to meet you"

**That ends this chapter well here's Ash's harem:Misty, May, Dawn, Anabel, Greta, Angie, Flannery,Zoey, Candiec, and a few others and can someone how help with this story because I some stuff to do at home since I moved a few weeks ago, tell me what girls should Ash have and What you want in the story Lemons will be here and bloody scenes will LATER!**


	2. A Nightmare Not So Good

**Hello guys here's a new chapter and hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Ash looked at his friends and smirked at his Sensei. His friends were Lucas Diamond a guy that makes excellent Poffin. Another was Brendan Birch a guy who loves to do contests and the last was Jimmy Gold a young lad that loves to breed and raise pokemon. Then their was his sensei Master Shoga a pokemon master, an old man who had gray hair and green eyes and was always wearing robes.

''Ok everyone time for your test'' Shoga said.

''What tests old man!?'' Jimmy exclaimed.

''The tests to see what I taught you wasn't wasted''.

''Fine Shoga what's the test?'' Ash asked.

''Your test is to beat Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''

''Shit!'' yelled Jimmy.

''Oh crap'' muttered Brendad''

And Lucas was pretty much trying not to faint.

Ash had enough of this crap and flared his aura releashing red and blue energy waves at his friends and growled at them for their fear.

''Enough! How can we battle better people if we're afraid to battle an old man! For god sake man up and take him out!''

Brendad smirked at Ash's boldness and Lucas smiled knowing Ash was the **'leader' **of their group of pals.

''Ok Shoga we acept your challenge but first. .'' Ash pulled his friends over to him and chanted their pray.

''**_We are the masters of the field! Hunt down those who oppose us, Kill, Destroy, and rule our opponets! Absolute Zeros obliterate to win RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!''_**

**_Brendad, Lucas, and Jimmy roared with Ash and the game begun. . ._**

**

* * *

**

_**Shoga smirked at them then **smiled "These idiots are like my grandchildren they make me so proud but first I have to whoop their asses and have a little fun._

***Five minutes later***

"Now your goal is to score 5 points and I'll use _my real team!_'' the guys gulped knowing hell was about to break loose.

''Well let's go kick his ass fellas!'' Jimmy yelled releasing his Typhlosion while Lucas summoned out his Torterra and Brendad called out his Swampert and Ash bringed his Tyranitar Shogacalled out his Kingdra and Flygon. The thing they were doing is a fun game they made of called_ 'Pokeball'_. The game was like football and it was played like this. Any amount of players will do as long as both teams were ready. The point was to get the ball into your opponets endzone or kicked the ball into/between the goal posts. Also pokemon call use attacks to score points or something.

Ash was the runningback and kicker of the team also he's the captain. Jimmy was the quarterback and linebacker, Lucas was the wide receiver and Brendad was the lineman.

Shoga smirked and flipped a coin heads Ash's team attacks first.

''Ok set HUT!'' Ash passed the ball to Jimmy and Jimmy looked to see who was a perfect target.

Jimmy passed a awesome spiral to Ash and ran to the endzone till Shoga appeared in front of him hands ready to pushed him to the sky. Ash smirked and glowed blue and black.

**''Midnight Flight**!" Ash spinned around Shoga and ran to the zone till Shoga grabbed him from behind and slammed him to the ground.

Now Ash's team were 45 yards from the goal posts.

"Set Hut!"

Jimmy caught the ball and ready it for Ash to kick it.

Ash kicked the ball "**Dark Descending**!" the ball made a pretty cuarve and made it through...

"Set HIKE!" Jimmy caught the ball and passed it to Ash. Shoga got to Ash till the raven-haired boy threw it to Lucas. Lucas tossed the ball into the air and Ash jumped. Ash kicked the ball and made a 47-yard goal making Shoga surprised.

"Set HIKE!" Jimmy looked around. Everyone was keeping Shoga busy and Jimmy seeing Lucas open threw the ball to him. Lucas caught the ball from a long distance. Next one to show their stuff was Brendad who hold on Shoga pushing the old man a ten feet away.

* * *

Ash walked to his room and crawled into bed looking at the ceiling with a tired, cold expression on his face.

Ash sighed his team almost won against Shoga except the old man played a few tricks on them and won the game the score was this:

_Absolute Zeros_-3 _Shoga_-5 with three minutes remaining.

Ash simply got up and stretched and open his closet changing into a gray shirt, black pants, and a blue jacket zipped open with black shoes.

''This is a very tiring day"

Ash walked to his brothers dorm and knocked the door, the opened revealing Silver with a neutral expression on his face.

''Hey bro what's up?'' Silver asked.

''Nothing I wanna trade"

''Got something interesting?"

Ash smirked and opened a pokeball revealing a Murkrow the black crow bird.

''Murkrow" the bird said.

"Well Ash I got a surprise for you since you got a good trade I give you two pokemon for one"

Ash smirked and give Silver the bird while Silver give Ash. . . a Gible and Mudkip

Ash left and returned to his room he already put Gible and Mudkip in his PC (pokemon computer I think) he'll make friends with them at a later date.

Ash looked at the family picture he brought with him and cried angry tears. He fisted his hands so much that they bled blood flowing freely into his hands spilling into the floor.

_Flash back_

Ash was 10 years old and about to begin his journey as a pokemon trainer. His pokemon was a Pikachu and his father Giovanni given him a Rhyhorn. Ash was smiling and about to go out to the world to be a great trainer till he heard the door open revealing his father however Giovanni looked strange.

Giovanni had bloodshot eyes and a blessful smile on his face. He walked liked a drunk dude in fact Ash could smell the alcohol on his breath it made him sick.

''Hahahahahehehehehe WOO!" Giovanni laughed loudly.

''I wish my son Ash was like Silver and Red at last I created three prodigies" he continued.

"Ash is a loser, an idiot, a nobody"

"I wish I could leave him at a shelter in the woods and never come back"

"But his bitch of a mother stopped me before I had the chance"

Ash was crying now he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Ash better be a good trainer or I'll disown him heh maybe kill him"

Ash looked sad, angry and about to snap his father out of it till Giovanni punched him in the gut knocking him to the floor. Ash tried to speak till Giovanni backhand him making him bleed. Giovanni then lifted Ash up and pressed him against the wall making Ash cry and bleed. Giovanni then took a knife out of his pocket and cut Ash's cheek making him scream. Ash hoped Giovanni was done but it was not to be. Giovanni than stab, cut, and beat Ash to near death and Giovanni did something sick, shocking and horrible.

He beat Ash to near death! Giovanni broke six of Ash's ribs and snapped both of the his arms. Giovanni also kept impaling Ash with his knife making Ash have heavy blood loss. But sadly Giovanni decided to do more torturous stuff to Ash. He poisonen Ash with a poisen made from the Nido evoloution line making Ash stay in the hospital for weeks. Then he smashed a hammer into Ash's knees breaking his ankles. Then Giovanni use a spiked brass knuckles to strike Ash's organs. Ash wounds recovered however he'll never be the same old happy Ash again.

Delia and the rest of the family heard of this, it was all over the news. Silver and Red give Ash an Poocheyena and Growlithe respectively hoping it would cheer Ash up. Delia caught Ash a Electrike thinking that Ash liked electric pokemon thanks to Pikachu. The family made sure Giovanni was arested. Lucky for Giovanni he was went to prison for a year and then sent to school to teach him parenting needlss to say Giovanni felt lower than shit and felt like the Devil was watching him.

When Ash recovered he his first visitors were his famliy and friends but when he saw Giovanni something happen.

_Flash back end_

_Flashback 2 begin._

_Ash woke feeling weak and hungry. He looked around seeing a hospital room and got up. He flinched from the pain the woulds threated to open if he moved to much. The door open revealing his family and Giovanni. Ash looked like a scared child, a kicked puppy ready to run when nessary. Giovanni walked up to Ash and spoke up._

_"Ash I-"_

_"NO!" Everyone jumped at the scared tone of Ash's voice._

_"Ash please listen to me" Giovanni said sadly as Ash cried out in pain blood soaking the bed from his wounds that were opening. "No you are not my father. I need to get away free her! Just leave me be!!" Ash screamed as he jumped put of the window running away from Pallet Town. . ._

_Flash back end_

Ash looked at the sky with a emoitionless face and cried again. Once Ash ran away he made it to Saffron City. Sabrina the Gym Leader found Ash in the nearby woods dying from hungar and tiredness. She brought him to the hospital and helped healed him though it took a month for Ash to start his journey. Silver and Red found Ash because Sabrina called them to pick him up. Ash returned home three weeks later because he fought his brothers to the death. Once in Pallet Town Ash never loved anyone again

"I hate you father no Giovanni I'll make you pay and kill you"

Ash retreated to his room and slept the nightmares of beating haunting him.

**Well I hope you guys liked the remake of this chapter sorry for the earlier one let know now how to make it up to you bye bye.**


	3. A Past Revealed and Love found

**Hey guys sorry about the last chapter I wanted to try something and this was the result. I'll hope you'll forgive me for the gay chapter and I accept all flames but please I'll really sorry and hope you keep reading this story of mine. I'll write something you want me to type for the best of my ability if that's what it takes to get you guys to review. I'm very sorry. And I not gay I like girls and we'll leave it at that that please believe me!!!!!!!!**

**I don't own Pokemon if I did Ash would kick ass.**

**

* * *

**_In Ash's dream_

**_Ash was reading an book and watching tv all of this in his room at school. Ash's door was kicked open revealing Giovanni with a beer bottle and Ash gulped. Ash looked at Giovanni and got into a fighting stance ready to take down his father. Giovanni smirked at Ash and then ran at him with a knife drawn out. Ash dodge the knife in time before it cut his cheek only for Giovanni to kick him into the wall and hold him by the neck._**

**_"Hehehe time to die my excuse of a weak son"_**

**_Ash looked at Giovanni with anger, despise, and a little fear._**

**_Giovanni brought the knife to Ash's stomach and stabbed him. "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

**_"Time for punishment" and Giovanni tortured Ash all night. . ._**

_In the real world_

Ash woke up and screamed afraid that his father Giovanni was still there to haunt him. Ash put his face into his hands and cried silently the rape was something Ash couldn't shrug off. Ash looked at his clock it was Friday and the school was still getting ready for the students and teachers to prepare for the classes. Ash simply sighed and jumped out of bed and got ready for the day.

Ash went to his closet and put some clothes on his bed before taking a shower and brushing his teeth. Once that was done Ash put on the clothing he got out. Ash was now dressed in a pair of black pants, a blue short-sleeved short, and a red jacket also he was wearing white bandages around his ankles and a pair of black shoes.

Ash left his room and went to Shoga's home.

After a five minute walk Ash came into Shoga's house the old man was lazy as hell and one time Ash and the others caught the old man with a trashy magazine on his face on the couch and took a quick peek it lets just say Ash and the others reactions were . . .

Lucas fainted and had a nosebleed.

Brendad blushed like hell with a nosebleed and mumbled stuff about what was in the magazine.

Jimmy had a big nosebleed and read the magazine till his eyes bleed.

Ash blushed slightly and didn't have a nosebleed however he did felt a boner in his pants.

Shoga woke up in time to see his students reactions and gulped knowing that he was going to get the shit beat out of him.

Ash walked in and found the others in as well Ash smirked and give them orders knowing Shoga would listen while watching tv.

"Okay today we'll train as usual at noon we'll stop and take a break and I know your weaknesses" Ash explained to them.

"Now Jimmy you like power,stamia, and endurance but there's a proplem. You need defense if you don't have defense you'll be defeated in a moment" Jimmy smiled.

"Okay then Lucas you like speed and defense with a lot of special attacks and defense a good battling style but you'll need power without power you can't win even if you knock out the opponet" Lucas smiled as well.

"And finally you Brendad, you like speed and stamia with a little power and defense as the same you need to work on your Special (range) attacks and defenses" Brendad smirked.

"And finally me I like all-round I don't specialize in anything as long as I take the win I don't care in anything stats" Ash said with a grin.

Ash smiled at his friends he only showed true emotions to his friends and pokemon. Everytime Ash was in public Ash would normally show just a cold, uncaring face with no emotion.

"Ok Jimmy work on your speed and defense, Lucas focus on your attack, and Brendad worked on your special attack and defense while I work my everything ok go!"

"Yes Captain!" Jimmy yelled.

"Sure thing Leader" Lucas said.

"Fine boss" Brendad muttered.

Ash sighed at his friends, they always called his 'boss', leader, and captain.

At Noon

Ash was panting and looked at pokemon with a tired stare. His Tyranitar was cracking, Sceptile was thristy, Salamance couldn't fly, Garchomp couldn't dig, Feraligatr couldn't dance, and Chardzard couldn't try to burn Ash.

Ash looked at the rest of his pokemon and sighed once again the rest of his pokemon were knocked out and sleeping.

"Okay my **_Reptillian Six _**take a rest and recover" Ash said returning the six powerful kings into their pokeballs and Ash decided to have the rest of his pokemon outside besides it's better than the PC.

Ash simply sighed and walked outside taking a walk was relaxing to him and he found a secluded spot his spot. Ash's secret base was here in the forest and mountain. Ash sensed a presence in his base and ready his Aura in case he had to fight.

Ash opened the door and walked into the living room the other Aura was near. Ash found the guy(or girl) and tackled the person into the ground and wrestled them onto the couch and looked at the person under him.

Ash gasped it was Cynthia the champion of Sinnoh and she was only a grade higher than him 11Th. She had black clothing on her and she long blond hair that was waist length and gray eyes that were beautiful.

"What are you doing here no one can come in here without using Aura" he growled out at her.

"Well I was training my Lucario and he found this place which was cloaked in a Aura like barrier" she explained.

"Well get out"

"No"

"Why not?" Ash was getting frustraighted at this point now.

"Because I want to know You"

"Why give a damn about a Absolute Zero like me last time I check you had your bastard friends pranked me and you laughed at my pain" The blonde winced at this knowing Ash wanted to kill her now. Cynthia winced at that and frowned knowing hated her guts. Cynthia's wanted to be Ash friend because she liked him. Cynthia liked Ash because he was different from all the other guys. All the guys at school looked at her with lust, desire, and want not caring for _her._

Cynthia tried to ask Ash why he hold back but her friends stopped her. Her friends were Flint, Aaron, Lucian, and the (geo)science teacher Beatha. They decided to teach Ash a lesson. First they put a paint bomb in Ash's locker making him take two showers. Then they paint graffiti in Ash's room saying loser, zero and other hurtful things. Then they beated him up with their Pokemon making Ash almost die such a thought made Cynthia piss and ashame of them.

Cynthia reported this to the principal knowing he liked Ash like a son. The principle was Charles Goodshow and he was pissed at the way the Sinnoh Elite Four beat up a innocent child and almost killed him. Goodshow had them crying and made them apologize to Ash.

_Flash-back_

**_Cynthia was in Ash's hospital room and looked at him sadly. He looked like he roasted and poisoned while being buried and choked alive. The docter had reported to her that Ash had a large amount of poison in his system and a large amount of sand lodged in his throat and several burns were on his body. The docter stated that Ash wouldn't make it if she didn't hurry him here. She would have kept staring at him if the door haven't open revealing Goodshow and the Elite._**

**_Cynthia ready her Garchomp's pokeball and took a stance. "Battle Dance Garchomp!" and the large land shark roared on her release scaring everyone in the room._**

**_"Now now no violance we're in a hospital room" Goodshow tried to calm down the champ._**

**_"No these people are dead Garchomp make sure they don't try anything" Cynthia commanded as Garchomp nodded._**

**_"Okay with that settle now we'll talk" the old man growled as the Elite were in their seats with fear on their faces._**

**_"Now if I left you alone and expell you four would be a light punishment no you guys make me sick. Ash was just practicing his strategies and you four had the gale to assault him now I'll let you explain yourselfs before I punish you" the elite were crying._**

**_"We sorry Principle Goodshow and I beat up Ash because I was bored" Flint said with a sad look._**

**_"I attacked him because Flint was doing it" Aaron said._**

**_"I assaughted the young lad because Ash was a failure" Bertha said._**

**_"I attacked him because I couldn't do a thing for Ash with fear that Flint would try to lit me ablaze" said Lucian._**

**_Nothing happen for a few seconds and then the room was flooded with killing intent with a pissed off Charles Goodshow._**

**_"Now I'll mad as you all know I president of the Pokemon League and I can do things to you that would make you sick and scare for months to come". "Your punishments are that you all lost your status as Elite four since now I ban you from participating in any and all League challenges. You all lost the right to have what you have now. I expect your pokedexs and trainers licenses by the end of the week and you are to take on the job of being my assisants and nothing more. You all have made a terrible crime and I expect you to never do this again or so hope me God I will kill you myself now leave me" Goodshow said as the former Elites walked out and cried for their foolishness._**

**_They made it out the door when Ash woke. He jumped out of bed and gasped as holded his heart blood flowing from his wounds. Ash cried and growled in pain as Cynthia was there to his side holding him trying to bear his pain. Ash stopped screaming and and cried in Cynthia's arms as she wrapped them around his waist and hold him close. Cynthia then softly grabbed Ash's head and laid on her chest allowing him to listen to her heart. Cynthia then sang a song to calm him and sooth him till he slept holding her tightly as Cynthia smiled._**

_Flash-back end_

Cynthia bit her lip and hugged Ash. Ash was surprised and couldn't make the situation. Ash tried to get out of her grip but Cynthia kissed hoping it would make him understand. .

**Well That's asesome and tell wnat you want in the story latter and I'll Ash and Cynthia a couple in the next chapter so have fun reviewing. **


	4. Loving You

**Hello everyone hope you like this new chapter **

**I don't own Pokemon if I did Ash would be cooler**

**

* * *

**Ash was surprised at this. To have Cynthia the blonde champion of Sinnoh kissing him was a shocker. Ash wanted to push her away to ran away but found that he couldn't. One side of himself wanted to run and forget this while the other wanted to enjoy this feeling called love. Cynthia on the other hand wanted to bear Ash's pain, to make it go away and maybe make him happy. The two powerful trainers stood there in the middle of the floor for a full minute.

Cynthia pulled away and looked into Ash's eyes and pressed her body against his making him look right back at her. Ash than lean his on Cynthia's head making her giggle a little. Ash than decided what to do that would make his life a little better he kissed her fully on the lips making the blonde gasped. Ash kissed her deeper making her moan in satisfaction. Ash placed his hands on her hips and in reply she latched her hands on the back of his head.

Ash pulled back and looked into eyes, finding love only for him. He kissed her again and this time he licked her lips asking for entry for her wet cavern known as her mouth and she allowed it. Cynthia moaned as she felt Ash's tongue wrestled with her's. She tasted something like chocolate in his mouth and Ash tasted something similar to vanilla to her and he wanted more. Ash started to move his hands on Cynthia's bosom making her gasped then releashed a nice long moan.

"Mmm Ash more" were her thoughts till Ash started rubbing her bosom more making her cry out in pleasure. Ash complied and continue his actions making the blonde beauty in his arms moan. Cynthia jumped up a bit before wrapping her legs tightly around his waist making growling noises. The two teens continued their actions for a few more minutes till Ash pressed Cynthia against the wall. They looked into each others eyes and found nothing but love and passion for each other. They kissed once more and found theyselves on the couch with Ash on top. Ash kissed her again and they made out for a long while.

_One hour later_

Ash sighed as he held the girl in his arms. He and Cynthia kissed each other with so much love and passion that they started to feel each other. Ash would gtope Cynthia's ass whie Cynthia would hold him making him hard. They wanted each other and no one would stop them. Ash knew that school that wouldn't start for a few days and he wanted to spend those days with Cynthia. Cynthia sighed happily knowing that Ash cared for her now.

Ash sighed and hold Cynthia closer to him afraid that she would dissapear and leave in the darkness. Cynthia knew that Ash hated the darkness, the darkness of lone solitude. She gladly beared Ash's pain and stay with him for ever never letting him go. Ash decided that he'll protect Cynthia and maybe love her when they graduate.

"Hey Ash"

Ash looked at his girlfriend "yeah?"

"How much do you love me?" Cynthia said with a face that showed wanting as Ash gulped and think.

_'Damn why she had to ask that? Oh well I do love her wait! Did I say love Hmmm I do love her'. _Ash stopped thinking and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and buried his nose into her hair making her smile.

"I love you, I promise that I protect you, love you, and be with you this I swear" the blonde beauty smiled and snuggled against and hold him close.

"Yes be with me I'll make your pain go away" Ash found himself going to dream-land with Cynthia as both teens slept together happily dreaming about a happy future.

**The next morning in Ash's secret base. . .**

Ash woke up finding Cynthia not in his arms. He then smelled a tasty aroma coming from the kitchen. he smiled slightly looking at Cynthia who was making breakfast. Ash silently sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist making her body lean back to his chest. Cynthia didn't cooking she simply smiled lean back a bit knowing who it was. She stopping cooking for a sec and turned around looking into Ash's eyes smiling brightly. She kissed him deeply making him hold her closer and her moaning they had to stop or their meal would burn.

They stopped and Ash helped out by preparing the table. Cynthia came in with a few plates of food knowing that Ash had a big, big stomach. In fact that only reason Ash didn't fat was beacause he worked out everyday and that his mother was always feeding him when he was younger. They ate scramnled eggs, bacon, pancakes, and some fruit. The drink options were water, juice, and milk. When ash tasted Cynthia's cooking he ate everything in five minutes making her smiled. Cynthia thought the way he would eat was cute. After they were done they went to the living room watching some tv with Cynthia in Ash's lap.

After an hour of snuggling they went outside having a nice walk throughout the island. Ash brought Cynthia to a secret place he thought she would like. Ash lead them through a cave for three minutes till they reached the exit. Once they got out Cynthia gasped. Ash brought them to a secluded spot on the island. The area around was a forest with a nice shore for swimming and surfing and a nice looking hill for a hike or picnic. To Cynthia it was beautiful and romantic she kissed Ash right then and there making him happy to share this place with him.

"Hmm Ash this place is amazing" Cynthia said breathlessly.

"Hmm I supppose I always came here looking for a little peace and quiet when I want to be alone" Ash said sitting on a log while looking at the starry sky that illuminated that ocean. Cynthia saw this and put herself in Ash's lap kissing him like her life depended on it. Ash kissed back and looked at her.

"So beautiful" he said making her blush slightly. Cynthia then smiled as she grabbed him by the hand and started walking off to the hill laying against the tree with Ash beside her. Ash looked at her and laid in head on hers making her giggle. Cynthia then kissed Ash again this she shoved her tongue in his mouth making them both moan. She was in his lap again and she pulled his shirt off leaving his black shirt on.

Cynthia got up for second to take her coat off leaving her sleeveless black shirt off revealing her slender arms. Ash looked at her and then pressed her against the tree kissing her neck making her shiver. Cynthia was getting impatient now as she got Ash's shirt off now and she looked at his abs and felt herself becoming hot. Cynthia looked deeply onto Ash's eyes and smirk ever so slightly. She took off his pants leaving his boxers as she saw a bulge forming there. Ash felt hard as if he wanted to love her. Cynthia took off her shirt and pants making them both half naked now. Ash looked at Cynthia looked she was a goddess. Her curves were perfect making an hourglass figure. Her long blonde hair flowed freely into the breeze making her more attractive. Her breasts were a C-cup nearing a D and her skin was slightly pale making her look like an angel.

Both teens looked at each other and hold each other tightly making them want more. Cynthia now knew that her dreams were beginning to come true. Ash placed his hands on her hips feeling soft skin. Cynthia kneeled before him and took his boxers off freeing him of his containment. She gasped looking at it, it was twelve inches if she counted it right. It felt hard, soft. and smooth in her hands making her wetter. She took him in her mouth making Ash groan. She slowly started to bop her head back and forth swirling her tongue around the whole thing making Ash place his hands on the back of her head playing with her hair. reflex

Cynthia released him with a wet pop sound and started to stroke him making him growl. Cynthia took Ash back in her mouth sucking with love and passion. She started relaxed her gag reflex deep throating him. She starting this for a few minutes till she felt a twitch in her mouth as Ash was groaning.

"I can't hold on gonna blow" Ash gasped out as he filled Cynthia's mouth with his seed. She swallowed everything finding it to be sweet tasting and once the semen died down she pulled back and laid down spreading her legs wide as she smiled.

"Your turn Ash make me feel good" Ash nodded and started to thrust his tongue into Cynthia's warm vagina. She tasted sweet like honey and he wanted more. He kept sucking and licking her slit making her moan in satisfaction. Cynthia wrapped her legs around his head locking him in place. Cynthia released moans, groans, growls, and silent screams. She found herself ready to cum till Ash sucked her g-spot.

"OH PLEASE MORE!!!!!!" Ash complied to her wishes and kept at it making her happy. After several minutes she came.

"OH!"

She released a torrid of cum in Ash's mouth sucking his lover with passion. After Cynthia calmed down she kissed Ash and laid down inviting him to take her, to make her his. Ash wrapped his arms around Cynthia's waist now that he was on top now and looked deeply into her eyes. She nodded and took a deep breath knowing this was going to hurt. Ash whisper into her ear saying he was sorry and went in burying himself inside of Cynthia. Cynthia cried into Ash's arms and held him close as the pain coursed through her body.

"AH!!!!!"

Ash kissed her hoping it would make the pain go away, at least a little. Cynthia pulled away and sighed the pain was gone now and it was replace by pure pleasure. She placed her head in Ash's chest and say a few words.

"Ash the pain is gone please make me happy"

Ash nodded and slowly started to move his hips. Cynthia moaned with each thrust and started to move her body slong with his. She soon wrapped her legs around Ash's waist and then place her arms around his neck hands grabbing his back. Sweat was glistening their bodies as the only sound in the clearing was flesh grinding against flesh.

"HMM ASH MORE! DEEPER! MORE!"

"Cynthia you're so beautiful"

The two lovers made love for an hour till both of them were at their limits.

"Ash I cumming please fill me with you love"

"Cynthia I I feel like something's gonna come out"

"Hmmm please don't pull out I want you completely within me"

Ash gasped and Cynthia moaned as they came together. Cynthia's womb was filled to the brim with Ash's thick warm seed in return Cynthia's cum drenched Ash's cock some landing on her stomach. The teens were panting now holding each other tightly as they smiled.

"Ash you fill me, that was wonderful"

"And you feel warm I feel like I not alone anymore"

The two kissed each other again before cleaning themselves and going to Ash's dorm making more happy moments into the night.

**_Well that was interesting well I hope you liked this chapter till next time. Also I might not be able to write for a while since I got weight-training and football training plus my singing practice since I got a cultural contest and I decided to sing well later and wish me luck. Review and PM me what you think of the story and tell me what you want in this fic and if anyone wants to write this fic with me PM me because my schedule is packed with training, studying, and preparing for the cultural fair at my school well bye. _**

**_P.S. If anyone wants me to write something PM me and explain the details when I have time well later. _**

**_P.S.S. I got some news for you people I got a cold to so I write my stories in a week because my reasons are explained above thank you for your attention _**


	5. Wait Music and Girls?

**Hello everybody! Hope you like this chapter enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon. Wish Ash had more kick ass pokemon at least he've done better in the earlier leagues, maybe oh never mind on with the story!**

* * *

Ash yawned as he put on his uniform. Today was the day school school would begin. Today he had to go to all of his classes and try hard to please his father. Father? No that man was not his father, Giovanni was his father in blood only besides that Ash wouldn't give a damn about him.

Ash grabbed his bag, pokeballs, and other essentials and went out the door.

As Ash was passing by the hallways he was hearing comments from all the students nearby and it pissed him off.

"Hey it's the leader of the Zeros"

"Hard to believe the youngest son of the strongest ground type trainer is so weak"

"You think he's adopted look at Red and Silver they're so cool and nice while Ash is just a nobody"

Ash was about to releash his aura to shut the pricks up till he fell on his butt. He looked up and groaned inwardly. It was Gary Oak and his group of friends that like to make Ash's life at school hell. First was Gary Oak, a smart guy that wouldn't stop calling him a loser. Paul Shige a emo kid that likes to beat up Ash. Next was Drew Rosawood a stupid prick who was a player with all the hot girls in school including Misty's sisters. The last ones were Kenny Diamond and Max Maple two of the so called best trainers in the school.

Oak looked at Ash with a cocky grin that Ash knew of.

"What up Loser maybe I should help ya out maybe then you wouldn't be such a idiot" Ash looked at Gary with a blank look.

"What's wrong Ketchum baby gonna cry?" Paul said with his normal cruel smirk.

"Maybe he's trying to ignore us let's teach him a lesson to respect his superiors" Kenny suggested as Ash smirk as his tormentors came in on him. Suddenly Kenny tripped over and landed on a mud puddle by the sidewalk. Then Max cried out as he was lifted up in the air with his underwear hanging out and then lauched at the trashcan. Drew was socked in the face and stumpled into someone elses locker and Paul was kneeling over in pain as he was silently sobbing to himself.

"What the hell" Gary didn't finished that sentence cause Ash rushed in on him and punched him in the stomach. Gary gasped as the air was pushed out of his lungs till Ash punched him in the jaw making several of teeth fall. Ash wasn't done yet as he lifted Gary in the air by his throat leaning his mouth to his ear.

"Now then who's the loser Mr. Oak" Ash said with a bloody grin as he punched Gary in the nose making his fist dye red. Gary landed by his friends knocked out by Ash's strength.

Ash looked behind him and nodded. Out to be revealed were Lucas, Jimmy(Ethan), Wes, Michael, and Brendan.

"Nice job guys now let's go before the teachers come I hate detention" the others nodded and walked off with Ash leaving Gary and his crew broken and shocked in the quad as the students who watched looked at Ash with curious stares.

As Ash was walking he looked at Wes and Michael.

"Hey Wes and Michael how was Orre back home?" The teens replied.

"Orre's still a desert wasteland but now we got a standard League called the Coliseum XD Gale League me and Michael won it with no probs" the red shook his head at Wes's cocky grin.

"Yep in the finals Wes beat our oppents with his Flygon while me and Salamence just toyed with a Metagross no big deal" Ash nodded and stopped walking to look at his group of friends.

"Sigh okay then now we go to Shoga's room real fast and claim our gifts before school starts" the gang nodded and followed their leader.

_Ding Dong_

"Hmm okay class welcome back and let's review our studies of evolution please turn to page 25" The students were groaning before bringing out their books. When everyone was ready the teacher Mr. Sanchez was about to say something till the opened.

When Ash and his friends came in the students silenced themselves looking at them. They looked the same, they were the same uniform as everybody else except for one diffience, they were wearing jackets over their blazers.

Everyone wore a different a color: Ash had red, Jimmy had yellow, Wes got blue, Brendad had green, Lucas got white, and Michael had black. Everyone also saw a strange device on their wrists it looked like a tricked out gauntlet.

Mr. Sanchez shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Ok you guys now please go to your seats since it the first day of school after break I'll let you off the hook please grap your textbooks" Ash and his gang nodded as they made their ways to their seats ignoring the looks they were getting manly by the girls and Gary's crew.

"Okay then read pages 25-29 and write several notes on the evolution of Eevee I give you the rest of the notes before class" said as he walked to his desk and filed some paperwork. While the room was dead silent except for the sound of pencils and books being used something caught everyone's attention.

"Beep beep" The gauntlets Ash and his friends wore were glowing. Ash pressed a button and hold it. A image of Shoga's face appeared on the screen and it looked like the old man was tired.

"What is it?"

"Just called to tell you that training is canceled for a week so do whatever ya want just don't bother me" Ash turned out the device and sighed as he got back to work.

**After School**

After class everyone was talking about Ash and his crew. While they looked cool and seem strong Gary simply wanted a match to prove he was the king.

"Hey Loser" Ash groaned he could stand the talks behind his back but Gary was just annoying.

"What?"

"I want a pokemon battle or are ya scared?" Ash looked at Gary with a look before shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine rules"

"No rules just a plain ass whooping for ya like last year" a crowd formed around the two trainers as they expected a good fight. In ranking Gary was number one in test scores in battles he tied with Paul for best battler so he was good. Like everyone else they were betting on Gary to teach Ash a lesson from looking cool.

Ash and Gary walked to a normal plain field in front of the school. Everyone was there already and the rumors about Ash kicking Gary's butt was spreading fast.

"Ok I go first Loser" Gary said trying to taught Ash it didn't work.

"Go Blastoise" A giant turtle with cannons appeared as everyone cheered for a seeing a tough pokemon. Ash grinned and releashed his pokemon.

"Go Swampert" A fblue pokemon appeared.

"Okay Use hydro pump" two blasts of streaming water coming fast at Swampert. Ash stayed calm and focused.

"Use Ice Punch to freeze it" Swampert charged up a icy fist and punched the two blasts of water. The ice punch freezed the hydro pump making it useless.

"Now throw the ice" Swampert picked up the ice and tossed it at Blastoise. GAry panicked as the giant chunk of ice was fired at his pokemon.

"Quick focus punch" Blastoise punched the ice with a powerful fist resulting in the ice shattering into pieces. Gary sighed as the attack work and was about to call a attack.

"Sweet use"

"Use Stone Edge" Dagger shaped rocks were launched at Blastoise making the water type stumbled back a little.

"Use Flash Cannon" A blast of light was fired.

"Take it head on and finish it with Surf" Swampert took the energy blast with no damage and shot a tsunami at Blastoise. Before Gary could call a move the wave crashed into his pokemon making a big splash.

With the attack over all that was left was a soaked turtle and Gary steaming mad at Ash who walked off to his dorm.

When he got there he took off his jacket and landed on the bed. Ash was thinking on what to do with his friends, being a trainer could boring sometimes. As he was sitting up he felt something press against him.

"Hey Ashy" Ash felt as if his stopped for a minute. He jumped out of bed and growled at the person in front of him. It was Dawn and it looked like she wasn't alone. There by her side was Misty Waterflower and May Maple her best friends.

Ash glared at them and walked towards them.

"What are you guys doing here and how did you get in here the door was locked" Ash demanded as he looked at the three girls more intensely.

"Well we came here because you are like nicest guy here in this dump, besides by looking at you I know you would treat a woman nice"

"So that's the reason who cares get out"

"No"

Ash looked at the three with pure murder in his eyes when felt two arms wrapped around him. He looked seeing his Cynthia with a smile on her face.

"What's going on here Cynthi-" Ash was kissed by his girlfriend fully on the lips. Ash wanted to pull away and ask why the three of the most popular girls at school would like a loser like him but the kiss Cynthia gave distracted him.

The blonde pulled away and grinned at Ash.

"So Ash how do you feel about having four girlfriends?" Ash grinned at her and tackled her to the bed ready to have his lover scream. Cynthia grin and sent a message to Dawn who nodded and snuck over to Ash's back.

Without warning Dawn's hand was in Ash's pants making the raven haired gasped in surprise. However before he could get Dawn Cynthia kissed him allowing Dawn to please her lover.

May and Misty were feeling lonely so they kissed each other while the others had their own fun.

Dawn purred into Ash's ear making him whimper.

"So Ash do you like it?"

Ash broke the kiss and looked at Dawn.

"Dawn" He kissed her and made her stroke him harder making Ash growl. Cynthia got up and walked over May and Misty.

The two were to preoccupied with their makeout session to notice the blonde walking towards. Cynthia dragged the two to Dawn and crawled behind Ash who was sitting on the edge of the bed. she grabbed his member using her soft hands she made her lover fully hard in a minute to let everyone know what his size was.

When the three girls him they blushed thinking of the possibilites. All three of them licked Ash's member lusting for his cum.

Ash grabbed Dawn's head who was in the middle while Cynthia was grinning at her lover's pleasured look.

"Ash give it to me please"

"I-I can't hold on" Ash gasped out as he releashed. Coating their faces and Cynthia's hand in cum.

Cynthia looked at the three with a lustful glare.

Dawn had the most cum tasting the sweet essence, she along with May and Misty loved the taste.

Before anyone reacted Ash called out to everyone.

"Let's stop I have half a tank left"

Everyone grinned at Ash and walked towards him.

Ash gulped knowing what they were going to do. May sat on his lap ready to have him.

**A few hours later**

Ash was walking to Shoga's room ready to receive more training along with the others.

When he got there Ash was already running laps around the field while his pokemon stretched.

Everyone did the same thing and took a brake every once in a while.

Ash stopped running and called his Sceptile and Chardzard. Sceptile had to dodge multiple attacks while Chardzard had to fired as many shots at Sceptile making the shots as accurately as possbile to practice dodging and rapidfiring.

Jimmy was doing weight trying with his Typhlosion wanting to have his pokemon ready to dish out a solid punch later on. Aready was he lifting 100lbs while his pokemon was lifting twice as much as him making his pokemon a true powerhouse.

Wes was meditating with his Espeon and Umbreon practicing to stay cool while Shoga had his Flygon fired attacks at them with their eyes close.

Michael had his Salamence practice firing moving fast targets while he was using a gun to practice alongside the giant lizard.

Lucas had his Infernape and Torterra climp the the hill back and forth trying to raise their stamina.

Brendad had his Absol and Swampert fight in the dark.

Shoga was reading his book till called out to everyone, once that was set he sighed.

"Ok here's how we gonna learn about team work this week."

Everyone leaned in.

"Music"

Everyone seemed confused.

"Um Shoga what's music go to do with teamwork?"

The old man chuckled.

"Music is like battling, you have to have same beat as your partner or else you're out of order, besides I thought you guys wanted to do something like Lucas said a while ago".

Everyone nodded and stand up, maybe learning a bit of music will be fun.

"Before you guys go here are a few books so enjoy I want you guys to memerize these things for a few weeks"

Everyone grabbed a random book or two and went out the door.

While they were walking back to the guys dorm Ash brought something up.

"So guys what do you think of this music stuff?"

"Seems fun" Said Lucas.

"Kind of boring" Said Jimmy.

"Might be good" said Wes.

While they were in conversation everyone got to their dorms reading the bookd Shoga gave them.

Ash groaned as he looked at his bed. Pikachu was asleep in the corner but didn't bother him.

On his bed was a electric guitar with a note on it.

_Dear Ash,_

_I got this guitar from a friend of mine so don't worry about the way I got this. I hope you have fun with this thing so have a nice week of lessons I gonna make your fingers bleed!_

Ash chuckled and set aside the guitar. He opened up the book and began reading never bothering Pikachu's nap.

After a twenty minutes of reading Ash grabbed the guitar and began to play or at least tried to.

He got the strumming right it was his other hand that was messed up. He put away the guitar and put it on the stand by Pikachu.

Ash patted the mouse on the head before walking out of the day.

Ash sprinted to his brothers room wanting to do something entertaining for a few hours.

Once there he knocked and waited. A second later was Red out strapped to his wrist was a Wii remote.

"Sup what's going on?"

"Nothing just bored so Wanna play Mariobros or something?"

Red grinned and held a second remote in his other hand.

"Let's play"

The two siblings played Wii sports and its sequel Wii sports resort.

It was a hour already and there was a knock at the door.

Red paused the game good thing to Ash was beating him bowling.

He opened up revealing Silver who nodded at Ash.

"What did you guys do?"

"We just played some Wii Sports and Mario" Replied Red.

"Then the bottles of water and cans of coke doing over the place?"

Red pointed a finger at Ash.

"While I was winning Ash threw a tantrum and fired a soda at me"

Ash made no expression at that mark knowing Silver knew the true reason why the room was so dirty.

"Red did you have to much sugar again?"

Red whimpered.

"No.."

"Come with me"

Silver dragged Red to his bedroom and shut the door leaving Ash alone in the living room.

"Sigh why do I have brother with a sweetness craving?"

Ash murmured as he left the room before a fight broke out.

Right on time as he shut the door screams could be heard from Red's door clearly.

**Sorry chapter a little short everybody I very lazy sometimes do please be patient. **

**I'll make more chapters soon so if any of you have questions and/or comments about my work PM me or write in a review.**

**Ja ne minna -san!**

**Oh yeah tommorows my Dad's birthday (he turnings 45! Not a old man yet!) so I can't write in two days or so but i will be reading your stories in as always that is all and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

This is a very serious author's note and I need anyone who reads this to help me out.

I been very busy with school, the holidays, and all sorts of crap and I can't find time nor the drive (passion) to write.

I was wondering if some of you fans and critics of fanfiction would like to co-write some of my fanfics with me.

If so please send me a message and we can work something out.

I need a partner to help me out on this so please respond as soon you read this...if you want.

I'll be waiting, I'm sorry I didn't write a new chapter but next time (with some help hopefully) I'll get to work and make you guys some kick ass new chapters to read about! :)

**P.S.**

**Please PM me if you decided bye for now.**


End file.
